In some display devices according to the related art, a displayed content is changed by movement of a real object such as a pointer to point at a scale. In the display devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, in contrast, various changes in displayed content are realized with ease by an image imitating the real object being displayed on a liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel entails physical limitations in terms of the three-dimensional visual recognition of the displayed image, which results in a disadvantage in the form of a planar appearance in comparison to the display devices using the real object. In the display devices disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, a decorative ring as a real object is placed on a viewing direction near side with respect to the liquid crystal panel for this disadvantage to be tackled. The decorative ring is visually recognized in a three-dimensional form, and thus is capable of giving a sense of depth to the planar appearance of the liquid crystal panel. Accordingly, the entire display device can be given a three-dimensional appearance based on a combination between the liquid crystal panel and the decorative ring.
However, the placement of the decorative ring (real object) on the near side of the liquid crystal panel described above causes a part of the image on the liquid crystal panel to be blocked by the real object and become invisible, and thus the entire display surface of the liquid crystal panel cannot be effectively used in some cases.
When the real member is simply placed on the near side of the liquid crystal panel as described above, the sense of depth can be given to only two stages, one being the content displayed on the liquid crystal panel and the other one being the real member on the near side of the liquid crystal panel.
Accordingly, the three-dimensional appearance is insufficient in some cases.